Energy Layer - Maximum Garuda
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl on July 15th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Maximum Garuda is a Stamina Type Energy Layer, that features a wide, almost perfectly round and smooth edge only interrupted by shallow bumps, akin to the Flying Defense Attack Ring from the Original Plastic Generation. As part of the God Layer System, Maximum Garuda features a gimmick; connecting the perimeter to the center are five blades that create Upper Force. In theory the Upper Force will "lift" the Beyblade off of the Stadium and decrease friction between the Performance Tip and the stadium floor to improve Stamina. In practice however, the blades instead create air resistance when spinning and slow the Beyblade down, an issue that becomes exacerbated the harder Maximum Garuda is launched. Maximum Garuda features only one shallow tooth. The rest of the Layer is supported by shallow slopes akin to those found on Hasbro Energy Layers. While such a feature may imply poor Burst Resistance, the almost perfectly round perimeter creates little to no recoil which prevents both Bursts and Knock-Outs, creates high Life-After-Death and creates high resistance to Spin-Equalization Combinations. Furthermore, despite the air resistance created by the gimmick, this Layer still has high Stamina, capable of Out-Spinning Layers such as Alter Chronos. As a result, Maximum Garuda becomes an ideal Layer for Stamina/Defense Combinations. Use in Stamina/Defense Combinations Maximum Garuda can be used in the Stamina/Defense Combination (Metal God Chip) Maximum Garuda 2/4/5/7 Cross/Glaive Atomic/Orbit. The heavy weight of the 2/4/5/7 bolsters Maximum Garuda's Knock-Out resistance while Cross/Glaive further bolsters Life-After-Death. Atomic further bolsters Life-After-Death with its free spinning ring and boosts Burst Resistance with its free spinning ball while Orbit's free spinning ball can perform comparably to Atomic as well as granting higher Burst Resistance with its stronger spring lock at the cost of Life-After-Death. Overall Takara Tomy's Maximum Garuda is a top-tier Layer for Stamina/Defense Combinations due to its high Knock-Out and Burst Resistance and Life-After-Death to the point of being banned. While now legal for tournament play once more, Takara Tomy's Maximum Garuda is still a must have for competitive bladers due to its excellent performance. Products Takara Tomy * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 01: Maximum Garuda 8Flow Flugel (Yellow) * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 04: Maximum Garuda 7Lift Sword * BG-08 Random Layer Collection Vol. 8 - 04: Maximum Garuda (Translucent Red) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerMaximumGaruda.png|Maximum Garuda (Official Image) Maximum Garuda (RLC 8 04 Ver).png|Maximum Garuda (Random Layer Collection Vol. 8 04) Maximum Garuda (B-125 04 Ver).png|Maximum Garuda 7Lift Sword (B-125 04) Trivia * Garuda is an Indian deity represented by a man with the head and wings of an eagle. * Maximum Garuda is the second widest Beyblade part ever just below Trypio from Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. References Category:Takara Tomy